


Home is Where the Hart is

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, analogical - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan is visiting his parents from college, but this time it's different... he's bringing his boyfriend Virgil along with him.





	Home is Where the Hart is

*We are approching our destination. We ask that all passengers fasten their seat belts, put their trays in the upright position, and their window shaders to prepare for landing at this time. Thank you for flying with Sanders Flights.*  
  
The seat belt sign flicked on, and flight attendants started to move done the isles to make sure people were prepared for landing.  
  
Logan closed his book, carefully placing it in the pocket in front of him. He sighed leaning back in his seat, enjoying the hum of the plane around him.  
  
After a while the captian announced that the plane was coming down to land.  
  
At the first subtle downward jerk of the plane, a hand shot over, and grabbed Logan's. Logan glanced over at his boyfriend, whose eyes were scrunched closed, as his hand gripped tighter on Logan's.  
  
Logan reached his other hand over, placing it on top of his boyfriend's, and started to speak into his ear.  
  
"Virgil, stardust, we are alright. This is normal. We will be alright."  
  
Virgil simply squeezed Logan's hand tighter in response, and Logan could feel his pulse quicken with every passing second. Logan stroked the back of Virgil's hand fondly, trying to calm his boyfriend whose breath was speeding up past the point of hyperventilation.  
  
Logan tried to calm his boyfriend in the only way he knew how. Rambling. Logan negan to talk about everything and nothing, and he continued to talk to Virgil for the duration of the landing.  
  
Logan and Virgil exited the plane, and Virgil immediately collapsed onto the nearest bench.  
  
Logan knelt in front of him, "Virgil, are you alright?"  
  
Virgil shook his head. "I really hate flying," he mumbled.  
  
"I know stardust," Logan murmured, "we've arrived now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but now we're going to meet your parents, and what if they don't like me! What if they hate me, and they make you choose between us, and I know you love your parents, I wouldn't want to get between you. And--"  
  
Logan cut Virgil off with a wave of his hand, "My parents will greatly enjoy your presence. I have already informed them about you in great detail. They are ecstatic to meet you."  
  
Virgil nodded hesitantly, and although Logan could tell his fears were only slightly subdued, he stood, and helped Virgil to his feet. "We should retrieve our luggage." Logan mentioned.  
  
~~~  
  
Logan parked their rental car outside his parent's suburban home. He expected Virgil to make some sound of acknowledgment when he pulled into the driveway, but he didn't. Logan glanced over to see his boyfriend sound asleep in the passenger's seat. His mouth was slightly agar, and the soft rise and fall of Virgil's chest caused a fond smile to dance across Logan's face. Logan reached over, and brushed a stray strand of hair from Virgil's eyes. To his suprise, before he withdrew his hand Virgil blinked his eyes open.  
  
Logan smiled lovingly down at him, "Hey Virgil, we've arrived."  
  
Virgil looked around, before nodding, "Do you think they're waiting?" Virgil's voice was still raspy from the nap.  
  
"Yes, I suppose they would be."  
  
Virgil unbuckled his seat belt, before reaching his arms out in a stretch as a yawn escaped his lips, "Let's not keep them waiting then," Virgil sighed.  
  
Virgil and Logan got out of the car, before they both approached the front door, with Logan leading.  
  
Logan reached his hand up to knock, but before he could the door swung wide open to reveal a grinning figure.  
  
"Logan!" They happily cried, "Oh Logan, I can't believe you made it! Was your flight alright? How was the car ride over?"  
  
Logan smiled, "Dad, everything went fine. We both mase it in one piece." At this he turned to reveal Virgil. Logan's dad's eyes lit up, and Logan spoke clearly, "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Virgil. Virgil this is my Dad."  
  
"Virgil! Kiddo I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad I finally get to meet you."  
  
Virgil cleared his throat before responding, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Hart."  
  
Logan's dad laughed lightly, and Virgil's blood ran cold. What had he said wrong? Logan's dad thought he was foolish, and--  
  
Before Virgil could finish his train of thought, Patton voice spoke up, light and cheerful. "Oh kiddo, you don't have to be so formal with me! Please call me Patton!"  
  
Virgil felt himself visibly relax. Patton didn't hate him.  
  
Then another voice joined the conversation, "Ah you must be Virgil!"  
  
Patton whipped around to face the man that appeared behind him, before putting a hand on his chest, "Oh Roman, love, you scared me!"  
  
Hearty laughter sounded from the taller man, "I'm sorry my darling. I just simply couldn't wait to meet our son's boyfriend!"  
  
"I forgive you," Patton teased, planting a kiss on his husband's cheek.  
  
Logan cleared his throat interrupting his parent's display of affection, this caught their attention, and his father extended his hand, "Virgil it's nice to meet you, you can call me Roman."  
  
Virgil nodded hesitantly, "It's great to finally meet you, um Roman."  
  
Patton clapped his hands, "Well why don't you both come on in! I'm sure we all have a lot of catching up to do!"  
  
Logan nodded, "That would be nice. It is good to be home."  
  
Over the next few days Virgil got closer and closer to his boyfriend's fathers. By the end of their trip, Virgil could say with confidence, that he had found his home with the Harts. As Patton would say, home is where the Hart is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry it's so short! But nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~Mango <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
